The Worst Lie
by StormDragonSlayer
Summary: The worst lie I ever told her was that I'd always be there for her, OR the death of Natsu Dragneel. Product of a 1 AM free-write, plus fine-tuning. Hope you guys enjoy!


**Hey, guys, Storm here! I'm back! IRL problems worked themselves out better than I thought they would, and my hyperactive brain thought this one up on the fly. Yes, this is the product of a 1 AM free-write. SO, I hope you guys enjoy, review if you do, and I'll see ya later!**

 **Oh, and the next chapter of Spark should be up by Sunday. SHOULD. No promises, though.**

 **Storm OUT!**

* * *

"NATSU, NO!"

There's her voice, the voice of an angel in distress. It sounds muted, as though it comes from far away. My hand comes up to the thorn that's impaled in my chest, and I stare, dumbstruck. I feel wobbly, and I notice that even as Gray's ice destroys him, Mard Geer looks smug, as if my life was worth trading for his. I collapse, and a pair of arms catches me, warm and familiar. I gaze up into chocolate brown eyes. "Natsu, c'mon." Erza says, looking desperately into my eyes. "Stay with me, stay awake, just stay alive, please, Natsu, don't leave me." I cough up blood, staining her white blouse red. The others gather around, shock on their faces. I gasp for air, struggling to breath. "Wendy, please." Erza begs, turning to the blue-haired girl. "You can heal this, right?" She looks back down at me, and her voice breaks. "Right?" "I'm sorry, Erza…I'm not strong enough for that…" Erza's body shakes with sobs. "There has to be something we can do!" She screams, her head bending and touching my chest, right above the gaping wound. "Erza…" I whisper, coughing up blood again. She looks at my face, tears staining her perfect face. "Please, Natsu, don't speak. Save your strength. We'll figure something out, I promise, just please, stay with me!" I place a hand on her cheek, smiling weakly. "Erza…stay strong…for me…

I love you…"

This is nice. There's no more pain, and the ground feels nice and cool underneath me, and the breeze feels nice. I could lie here forever, if I wanted to. I crack open my eyes to get a look at my surroundings. I'm under trees, with dappled sunlight breaching the canopy. A breeze blows across the small clearing, carrying the scent of the sea. I sit up and look around. I stop. "So this is what death is like." I whisper. A small laugh sounds from behind me, and I whip around to see who it is, before I double over as pain flashes across my chest. "Easy." The voice says. "The spell I used may be able to work miracles, but you're probably still a little tender." The voice belongs to a small girl with ankle length blonde hair, dressed in a pink dress. "First…First Master?" I say, at the same time wondering what the hell happened. Last thing I remember, I died. Mard Geer gave me a massive hole in my chest as I tried to protect my guild mates, and I passed on in the arms of…her. I hung my head. "So it really happened, huh?" Mavis tilted her head to the side, confused. "What do you mean?" "I died. I passed on, and I left her alone…I broke my promise." "And what promise is that?" Mavis asked, looking at him curiously. "After I saved her from the ethernano, after the Tower of Heaven, I promised that I'd always be there for her." I hung my head, my hand going up to cover my heart. Mavis chuckled. "Well, actually…" I remain as I was as she walks over to me, placing her hand on my shoulder. "You're not dead, Natsu." I jerk my gaze sharply up to look at her. "What?!" I exclaim, not daring to even hope. "You aren't. As you were about to pass away, I cast a stasis spell on you. I then used a legendary Fairy spell on you, called Fairy Reborn. It can save anyone from a mortal wound, but it is the most difficult to cast, as the target must be so near to death that nothing else can save them, and they must be close to someone they love absolutely, and likewise loves them." I stared at her in shock. "You're lying." I say, still not believing. Mavis shakes her head. "I'm not. You are as alive as you were before Mard Geer stabbed you." I sit frozen in shock. How is this possible? I stand up. "In that case, I need to pay a visit to somewhere."

I make my way through the crowded streets of Magnolia, a cloak covering me from head to knee. I don't want to reveal myself to everyone just yet, but I have to check on my guild before I go and apologize to the one person that I came to see. I walk up to the gates of the guild hall, or what was left of it. Weird, they hadn't begun reconstruction on it? I flag down a passing pedestrian. "Excuse me, sir, could you tell me where Fairy Tail is?" The man looks at me, concerned. "Didn't you hear? Fairy Tail disbanded, right after the battle with Tartaros. Makarov disbanded them after they lost Natsu…" The man hung his head before hurrying on his way. I look after him, startled. Gramps disbanded Fairy Tail? Worried, I make my way across town to Fairy Hills. Making sure my cloak is in place, I scale the building up to Erza's floor, pushing open the hallway window. As I walk down the hallway, I hear a soft crying coming from Erza's room. I raise my hand to knock, and rap three times on the door. "Go away." I hear her sniffle from inside. "I don't want your pity." I knock again, more urgently. I hear her get up and shuffle to the door, before it flies open. "Cana I told you-" She stops, shocked, before lunging forward and attempting to land a punch. I grab her fist, ducking under her arm and wrapping my arms around her in a vice-like embrace. "Who are you?!" She demands, fighting to break free, but she stills as I sob quietly into her shoulder. "What…?" I pull back, slipping off the cloak. Her eyes widen impossibly. "Impossible…" She breathes. "Hey, Erza…I'm sorry…

"I love you…"

* * *

 **And there you go! One oneshot, fresh off the grill! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I'll talk to you later!**

 **Oh! Before I forget, if you're one of my older readers, circa Febrauary/March, then a certain story might be returning. Like I said, no promises though.**

 **May the sun always be at your back and the wind fill your wings!**

 **-StormDragonSlayer**


End file.
